A Witch's Bedpost: Notch 2: Severus Snape
by Tarantallegra13
Summary: Hermione gets a P on an assignment and comes up with a devious plan to improve her grade. Second in a series but a separate story. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A Witch's Bedpost: Notch #2: Severus Snape

**AN: This story is technically a sequel to "A Witch's Bedpost: notch #1" – which is about Viktor and Hermione. There will be a total of 5 stories in this series but they can be read individually if you so choose. This will be 4 chapters long and is rated M for a reason. This story is set in 5****th**** year. Please read and review – flames are accepted but constructive criticism is better. And now, enjoy. **

Chapter One – A Twist of Fate

HPOV

I was sitting in potions after cleaning up, waiting for Snape to return our essays on the Draught of Living Death. We wouldn't be making the potion for another year but Snape sure liked to start early on preparing us for it. I had worked very hard on my essay and detailed all the concepts that I thought needed to be included. Snape had a very serious way of handing essays back. He laid the scrolls in a straight row on his desk before he would flick his wand sending them back to their respective owners. The scrolls were magically sealed and could not be opened until the owner left the classroom. He was very strict about grades and would not change them for anything.

He finally finished laying the scrolls out and flicked his wand. Mine landed neatly in front of me and I took it and quickly left the room with the other students. I opened it instantly after I left the classroom and I nearly collapsed. A "P" was glaring at me from the top of my essay. I nearly whirled around and walked back the classroom but I reached for the door handle and realized it would be locked. I headed down the hallway where Harry and Ron were comparing scores. They hastily hid their scrolls as I approached.

"How'd you do, Hermione?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Ron."

"Oh, did you a get an "E" when you wanted an "O"?"

"Ronald, I got a "P", are you happy now?"

The grins that were n the boys' faces at Ron's joke faded instantly. They shared a stricken look and smiled gently at me.

"Hermione, it's alright. I got a "P" too."

"Harry, it's not 'alright'. I worked really hard on this essay."

"You know what, let's go to the kitchens and get some éclairs they are good for cheering people up."

"Ron, you are the one obsessed with éclairs…not me. Besides, you know how I feel about overworking those darling house elves. They have enough work as it is. You are hardly helping here!"

"Sorry, Hermione."

"I am going to get revenge on Snape for this. Just you wait and see."

"Um, Hermione, you aren't seriously thinking about hexing Snape."

"Of course not, Harry."

"Then how are you going to get revenge? Pranking him would be a bad idea too."

"Maybe I won't get revenge. I will go talk to him about it, at least so I understand what I did wrong so this doesn't happen again."

"That's a great idea Hermione. I think it's very mature of you."

"Thanks Harry."

I headed towards the Great Hall with Harry and Ron while my mind was working a mile a minute, concocting a plan to raise my grade that even the potions master might agree to.

**AN: I have fairly short chapters in general. Hope you liked it. I will be updating this story daily so come back tomorrow for more Hermione and Snapey goodness! Thanks to my generous beta: halfbloodprincesse**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome back! By the way, I own nothing!**

Chapter Two – A Crazy Plan

"Ginny!"

"Hey, Hermione, what's going on?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a little bit."

"Sure, I'm not doing anything."

We went up to her dormitory to find it empty so we talked there.

"I need your help."

"What's going on Hermione? What do you need my help with?"

"I want to seduce Snape."

"What? You are crazy, Hermione. Come on, get up, I'm taking you to the hospital wing."

I laughed at Ginny, "I'm not crazy; I'm serious."

"You have got to be kidding me. Why?"

"My last essay got a P…I mean I wasn't expecting an O but a P isn't even passing. I know he doesn't change grades if you beg him so I thought maybe I could use my body to change his mind."

Ginny put her head in her hands, "Hermione, why can't you just talk to him and improve next time?"

"That's what I told Harry and Ron I was doing and this could seriously hurt me later. I may end up messing up this potion if I got the information in the essay wrong and that could be disastrous."

"Then talking to him sounds good. You don't need to change your grade."

"But, if I don't then this could mess up my chances of getting a good grade in potions this semester."

"Hermione, is there nothing I can say to you that will get you to end this ridiculous plan?"

"No, not really."

"So what do you need my help with?"

"What should I wear? I mean I figured I'll wear my robes down there and that will look normal enough but I figured I ought to wear something sexy underneath of them to get his wand sparking if you know what I mean…"

"Yes Hermione, I unfortunately know what you mean. You could get expelled for this if he turns you in, you know."

"He won't…the greasy git can't get some very often and he'll probably be in such shock I won't have to worry about it."

"Alright, well, we can transfigure some of your current underwear to make them nicer. Let's go up to your dorm."

We spent the night planning the rest out and I decided to do it the next night. I wanted to get it done before I came to my senses enough to chicken out.

I was going to be wearing a very sexy outfit that Ginny and I designed. We figured Slytherin colors would be most appropriate so I was wearing a black and green sheer bra with lace along the edges. I had green and black panties with more lace and then we created a sheer dark green slip to put over me that I would hide with my black robes. I had filled out a little more over the years and I looked decent. I figured Snape wouldn't know what hit him when he saw me.

**AN: Well…tomorrow is the first half of the plan and in two days we will have what they actually do…please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hermione and Snape together at last…but not because I own them…alas.**

Chapter Three – Hardly Appropriate

I wrapped my robes tightly around me as I traveled to the dungeons. I was moving swiftly and quietly to avoid being seen or heard. I nearly ran into Mrs. Norris on the way and I barely dodged out of the way in time. I wanted to cast a disillusionment charm on myself but I was very worried of becoming careless and running into someone who would simply remove it. I finally made it down to Snape's classroom and quietly knocked on his door. I was technically not out after hours but I was sure Snape didn't appreciate late night visits.

I heard a muffled voice say "Enter." I opened the door and saw Snape sitting at his desk.

"Hello, Miss Granger."

"Hello, Professor Snape."

"What do I owe this intrusion at such a late hour?"

"I was coming to discuss my grade."

"I figured as much Miss Granger. You know my policy though."

"I know that you don't offer re-grades."

"Then you wanted to know why you received a low grade?"

"Not exactly…I think you may have made a mistake, Professor."

"I don't make mistakes, Miss Granger."

"Perhaps I could convince you, that you're wrong." With that I stood and moved closer to his desk, loosening my robes to allow Severus to see what I was wearing underneath. His normally perfect façade cracked slightly but he composed himself quickly.

"Miss Granger, am I to understand that you are trying to use your body to get a better grade?"

"Professor, I do not know what you are implying. I am simply trying to convince you in any way I can that you may have made a mistake."

"Miss Granger, you do realize that you could be expelled for behavior such as this?"

"Professor, can't we just keep this between us…I saw how you looked at me when you realized what I was wearing, and you're all alone in here. There's no harm in giving us both pleasure."

"Your pleasure meaning the grade you believe you deserve?"

"Of course, professor."

"Miss Granger, this behavior is incredibly inappropriate."

"But clearly you are responding." I gestured to the front of his robes which had parted to reveal the trousers which were clearly displaying his erection for me.

"That doesn't matter."

"But I could make it feel so much better, Professor."

"Miss Granger, I seriously doubt that. How would you know what to do?"

"I've read it in books, sir. And Viktor Krum told me that I was a natural when I did stuff with him last year."

I saw his eyes grow larger as I said that last part and I smiled wickedly at him.

"Well, Miss Granger, perhaps if you would like some extra credit, I could grade this performance."

"Thank you Professor, you won't be disappointed, I promise."

He waved his wand at the door and I heard it lock.

"Well, what are you waiting for? At least take off the robe."

**AN: Ending is a very slight cliffhanger…next chapter is the actual deed itself and trust me…you won't want to miss that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is the last chapter of this story and it is rated M for a reason! Although Hermione is underage she does consent to this: this is not rape. – I didn't combine them to post it as a one-shot because I like the separation. I hope you liked it and if so, please review and read my other stories. Tomorrow will begin a new coupling of Hermione and Harry so check that out. Thanks!**

Chapter Four – Slowly Building

I was slightly emboldened by Professor Snape's request to take off the robe so I shrugged it off, leaving myself in only the sheer dress that stopped just below my arse and the bra and panties. I stood silently as Snape stood and circled me. I could tell he liked what he was seeing since he had taken his robe off and his erection was becoming more pronounced.

"Hmmm…"

"Yes Professor?"

"Well, I will give your body a P to start with. You will have to raise your grade from there."

"As you command, Professor."

I walked to him and gestured that he sit on his desk. He complied and I began to touch him through his trousers. He groaned slightly as I began touching him and I smiled at him. I reached for the button on his pants and I undid it and the zipper. He was wearing black briefs underneath and I continued to touch him through those. He would twitch slightly occasionally so I knew I was having an effect on him.

"So how is my grade looking now Professor?"

"Well, you have moved up to an Acceptable from touching me Granger, if you would like to increase your grade I suggest you begin to proceed into other territories."

I understood and I grabbed his hand and lifted him off the desk. I grabbed the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down to his ankles. My first sight of him was shocking. He was about the same length as Viktor but _much_ thicker. I got down on my knees and began to gently lick his length.

"Miss Granger, although this is pleasurable, you will need to do more than that if you are looking to improve your abysmal grade."

I then took his entire length as far into my mouth as I could and I swirled it around my mouth. He groaned as I engulfed him deep into my mouth. I paused and lifted my head up.

"Is this better, Professor?"

"Yes, Granger…although I don't recall telling you to stop."

I began to suck on him again and I felt his hand move to my head as he guided me into a rhythm. It was quick and my mouth began to ache. He pulled out of my mouth, still extraordinarily hard and spoke to me.

"Miss Granger, your grade has improved to Exceeds Expectations. You can improve it to an Outstanding if you bend over this desk right now and let me fuck you."

I didn't say a word to him. I bent over the desk with my arse facing towards him and I felt him come up behind me.

"Obedient, I'm impressed. I figured a know-it-all like you would lecture me on my language at the very least."

"I'm not here to be a know-it-all; I'm here to convince you that you were wrong about my grade…and I think I've been pretty successful thus far."

"Well, continue to impress me and I will give you the grade you deserve."

I felt his hands slide to the waistband of my panties, sliding them down my legs and letting them fall to my ankles. He muttered a quick charm before putting his wand down.

"_Contraceptivus_." He muttered quietly before sliding his full length into my very wet slit. I moaned as I felt him fill me to capacity. He pressed his groin against me as he held my hips. I balanced my arms on his desk and he began to slide in and out of me in a very slow rhythm. I was unable to move to respond to him and I was being tortured by the slowness of his movements.

He started to move much faster and was pounding himself deep inside of me. I felt like I was going to split in half due to the size of him going in and out of me so quickly. He let out a groan and pressed himself deeper inside of me and I felt my muscles clench around him and orgasmed. My moans filled the room and that sent him into his orgasm and I felt him shoot inside of me. He pulled out and picked up his wand to clean us up.

"Well Miss Granger, it is clear you have received an O in more than one way tonight."

"Thank you professor."

I walked out of the classroom pulling my robes tightly around me again. I had just had more meaningless sex…I wonder when I was ever going to have sex with meaning. Perhaps I shouldn't have done that; Snape might fail me more often. I hoped he wouldn't get that idea into his head but I should've known better…this would not be last time I exposed myself for Severus Snape.

**AN: Well…that's it…it alludes to more but I'm not adding to it. I like where it ends. Please review…it would be greatly appreciated. Even flames are acceptable although I would like constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
